finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfheim
Elfheim, also known as Elfland, is a town in the original Final Fantasy. Located southwest of Cornelia, it is the home of the elves. Story The prince of the elves is put into a deep sleep by Astos, the king of the dark elves. As the Warriors of Light, the party is asked by the kingdom of Elfheim for their help in order to defeat Astos. After they defeat Astos at the Western Keep and get an herb from Matoya to awaken the prince, he responds by giving them the Mystic Key, allowing them to get the explosives from Cornelia to give to the dwarves. Shops Items Weapons Armor Level 3 White Magic Level 3 Black Magic Level 4 White Magic Level 4 Black Magic Enemies * Cobra * Ghast * Gigas Worm * Goblin Guard * Ogre * Ogre Chief * Tarantula * Warg Wolf * Werewolf * Wolf Musical themes The background music that plays in Elfheim is Final Fantasy's "town theme." Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions Elfheim is an elven kingdom ruled by Frey, the Mysterious Old Ranger. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Elfheim and the Elven Castle appear as ruins in World B, lying atop a small hill overlooking the region. In Confessions of the Creator a teleport stone lies here, and in some storylines a moogle sells items here. The entire southern region of World B is a snowfield called the Elven Snowfields after the city and castle. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Captain N: The Game Master Elfheim is never mentioned by name, but it is the home of the Prince and elves. Astos is trying to overthrow the Prince and take his kingdom. Gallery FF NES - Elfheim.gif|Elfheim (NES). Elflandoverworld.PNG|Elfheim on the World Map (NES). FFI Erdrick's Grave NES.gif|Erdrick's Grave (NES). Elfheim World Map PS.png|Elfheim on the World Map (PS). Elfheim PS.png|Elfheim (PS). FF Elfheim WM GBA.png|Elfheim on the World Map (GBA). FF Elfheim GBA.png|Elfheim (GBA). FFI_Link's_Grave_GBA.png|Link's Grave (GBA). Elfheim grave psp.png|Link's Grave (PSP). FF1_3DS_LinkGrave.jpg| Elfheim - WM.png|Elfheim on the World Map (PSP). FF1_3DS_Elfheim_BlackMagickShopLV3.jpg| FF1_3DS_Elfheim_BlackMagickShopLV4.jpg| FF1_3DS_Elfheim_WhiteMageShopLV3.jpg| FF1_3DS_Elfheim_WhiteMageShopLV4.jpg| D012 Elven Castle.png|The ruins of the Elven Castle and surrounding Elven Snowfields in World B in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Etymology Trivia * In the WonderSwan, GBA, PSP and iOS versions, the left gravestone in Elfheim reads "Here Lies Link." This is a reference to Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda, as Link has an elf-like appearance. The elves in Elfheim have a striking resemblance to Link from The Legend of Zelda as they wear green tunics, green hats, and have yellow hair. ** In the Final Fantasy Origins version, the gravestone reads "May Erdrick rest in peace". In the English localization of the NES version of the game, the aforementioned tombstone says "Here lies Erdrick." Erdrick is a reference to a character in the Dragon Quest series. In the original Japanese Famicom version, however, the tombstone has always been for Link. ***The Dragon Quest Hero's trailer for Super Smash Bros Ultimate has Link and the Dragon Quest XI Hero (Erdrick being one of his titles) fighting off massive waves of enemies and almost dying in a forest. The original Erdrick whom the tombstone was referring, also shows up. de:Elfenstadt es:Elfeim Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Category:Towns